


Bloody Moon

by Seccotine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Life in the Horde (She-Ra), Menstruation, Pre-Canon, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seccotine/pseuds/Seccotine
Summary: Adora wondered what would Catra do if she pulled her tail accidentally. 'She would be so pissed off'. Suddenly, Adora felt a cramp in her tummy -maybe this was not the best day to try.****Adora becomes a woman. Catra freaks out. And Shadow Weaver gives a warning.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 30





	Bloody Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a while and the second one in English! I hope you enjoy it.

She felt like shit that morning.

In fact, Adora had not been feeling well for at least two days. At first, she thought that maybe they had given them expired ration bars - it wouldn't be the first time- but that morning, apart from a terrible tummy pain, she had a headache. She touched her forehead - no fever, apparently.

Catra got down from her bed and sat by Adora's side.  


"Wow. You look terrible", she laughed.  


"'Morning", replied Adora. She was so, so, _so_ tired. She gently pushed Catra away, who was sniffing her.  


Catra looked at her with pity. "Morning. You should not train today".  


"Says the one who jumped repeatedly over my stomach yesterday".  


"You weren't putting a fight, Miss _'I'm not sick, don't worry about it'_. What's that smell?"

Adora was not in the mood. She got up to go to the bathroom. She felt swelled."Hey, c'mon, don't be mad!", said Catra, following her.  


"I'm not mad. I'm going to pee", said the blonde in a monotone voice.  


"Okay", chuckled the cat-girl. Adora shut the door in her face. She heard Catra scratching it playfully on the other side, waiting for her.

It was true that she had been training even if she didn't felt that well. And usually, she and Catra fought without worrying too much about hurting each other. But yesterday...that was just _mean_.  


Adora wondered what would Catra do if she pulled her tail _accidentally_. ' _She would be so pissed off'_. Suddenly, Adora felt a cramp in her tummy -maybe this was not the best day to try.  


Then, she saw her panties and screamed.  


"Adora? What the hell?", shouted Catra from the other side of the door.  


"Catra!! I- I..."  


"What's wrong? Let me in!" Catra opened the door with a kick.  


There was Adora, still sitting on the toilet. Her panties were all drenched in blood. She looked at Catra, breathing quickly and her face livid.  


"FUCK. IS THAT BLOOD?". The cat girl felt her fur bristle.

"I don't know what happened... maybe it's an internal wound?" Adora felt another cramp in her stomach. "Catra... help me..."  


_'This is my fault'_. It's true that Adora had complained about her stomachache, but Catra thought it was not that serious. She and Adora fought all the time. But... what if this time was too much?  


Now she understood that weird smell. She was such an idiot -she knew how blood smelt like, how didn't she notice it before?  
She felt her legs tremble, but resisted. "S-Shut up and let's go to the infirmary!"  


"M-maybe I should stay here?", asked the blonde putting up her pants again. They had some stains too, though those were small. "The woun-"  


"And leave you alone while you are losing blood? Over my body!!"  


Catra took her in her arms and just sprinted to the infirmary. It was not the first time they took each other there. Sometimes, they got really competitive during training... and realized too late.  


"Adora, please! Talk to me! Stay awake!"  


"I'm here! Just run!"  


Unfortunately, the infirmary was at least fifteen minutes from the dorms. Catra ran faster - maybe she would be able to arrive in ten minutes. If only she could run over all fours... but being on her back could be dangerous for Adora.  


"I hate these hallways... Adora? Say something!"  


"What if it's worse??"  


"Damn"  


Adora felt those were the longest ten minutes in her life. How long had she been losing blood? Was it from yesterday's training? That would explain why her stomach hurt so much. Catra looked at her with tears in her eyes. Adora tried to smile but couldn't. Catra held her closer, so much that she could feel the cat-girl's heart beating. Or was it hers?  


When they finally arrived, they found the nurse reading a book.  


"Help! Please! She has an internal wound!", shouted Catra. The nurse was a bit taken aback by the cat-girl's horrified expression, but tried to remain professional.  


"Put her on the stretcher. Be careful", said the nurse calmly. "Where is the wound?"  


"I think it's in my stomach... it really hurts...", said Adora. She started crying. Was she going to die like this?  


Catra held her hand. "Shhh, don't talk, Adora. Look, her pants have blood everywhere... do you think she needs a blood transfusion??? I volunteer!!!"  


"Wait...". The nurse started to connect the dots. But she had to be sure. "Show me"  


Carefully, both Catra and the nurse put down Adora's pants and knickers again, while she was still crying half-scared, half-embarrassed. 

The nurse tried to smile at her. "Does your tummy hurt? Show me exactly were", she asked Adora, who pointed at her lower stomach.  


The nurse palpated the abdomen for a moment. "When did the stomachache start?"  


"A two days ago...but last night turned worse..."  


"How old are you?"  


"Eleven. Why are you asking?"  


Case closed. It was a rare occurrence in the Horde, probably because of a lack of a proper diet - it had been some years since the last girl came to the infirmary freaking out for the same reason.  


The nurse caressed Adora's hand and smiled. "I don't think you have an internal wound. What happened here is to be expected of a girl at your age. You are fine".  


"What are you saying? She is loosing blood!", yelled Catra.  


"It's not blood loss, believe me. It's... a little hard to explain. Are you dizzy? No? But your tummy hurts, right? Take one of these", the nurse offered Adora a red pill. "Believe me, this is normal. She is going to be alright", she told patiently to the cat-girl. "I'm going to ask for help. Please stay here".  


The nurse went to another room. They heard her calling someone by the intercommunications network and then she came back.  


"Your tutor is coming. She will explain everything...I'm... not authorized to do so, I'm sorry", she apologized to them. "But I promise you are alright. I'm going to attend to other patients. If you need something, call me".  


When she left, Catra and Adora looked at each other and hugged. The blonde was still trembling.  


The cat-girl didn't know how to feel. On one hand, Shadow Weaver seemed to always know what to do. On the other hand, she was pretty sure the sorceress was going to blame Catra. "Please, don't tell her about yesterday's training", she whispered to Adora, who just nodded. "Do you feel better?"  


"It hurts... but at least I'm not going to die, according to the nurse", she smiled through the tears.  


"Yay", replied Catra unenthusiastically, whipping Adora's eyes.

Some minutes later, a dark smoke appeared at the infirmary's door and they heard the sorceress' voice. _"Oh, Adora"_. Shadow Weaver took the blonde's hands. "Tell me what happened".  


"I... I went to the bathroom because I didn't feel well and... I saw blood in my panties. It was so much... I was scared, we thought I was hurt from training, so we came here... what is happening to me? The nurse just said I'm not sick and gave me a pill, but she didn't explain...", asked Adora with tears in her eyes. Catra squeezed her arm.  


"It was scary, wasn't it? Poor child", Shadow Weaver caressed Adora's cheek. "You should have come to me directly... fortunately the nurse called me. She knows what she had to do. That blood is normal. You are not hurt, Adora. It means you are starting to become a grown up woman".  


Neither of the girls understood.  


"A woman...?"  


"How can THAT be normal? It was a lot of blood! We thought she was going to d-", yelled Catra.  


"Shut up and listen", said Shadow Weaver with a menacing look directed at the cat girl.  


Catra stayed silent, looking back furiously. The sorcerer left out a sigh and decided to focus again on Adora, sitting by her side on the stretcher.  


"Listen. What happened today...", the sorceress was choosing carefully her words "it may last a few days. So, I'll make sure you have clean underwear every day and towels to absorb the blood. And painkillers, you are going to need them too. This is going to happen every month".  


"WHAT", yelled both children. Catra added, "Every month??? Are you serious???"  


"Unfortunately, yes. When I was a child, they called it the bloody moon, because it seemed to have a connection with it. As I said, this is what happens when girls start growing up, although most girls here in the Horde don't have it. In fact, it's been years since the last time it happened...".  


"So, this is going to happen to me too, Shadow Weaver?", asked the cat girl. The sorceress just shrugged.

"Maybe, Catra. I don't know about your species. As I was explaining, most human girls here don't bleed every month. So... Adora, this makes you really special... but you have to be careful too", said Shadow Weaver lowering her voice.  


"Why?"  


"Well... you know where babies come from, right? On one hand, there are different spells and Lord Hordak has created life in his laboratory too. On the other hand, there is a way to get a woman pregnant that does not require magic nor technology".  


Shadow Weaver looked at them intently. Catra and Adora stole a glance at each other.  


A long time ago, one of their teachers told kids about their bodies and proper behavior - he explained that you should never play with your genitals or worse, another's. It was... _bad_. But Catra didn't remember exactly why. It was just the Horde's rules.  


"You mean when a man puts his penis inside a woman's vagina? But that's...forbidden, right?", asked Adora.  


"Exactly. Sex is strictly forbidden in the Horde, though there are troublemakers that try anyway". She was talking mostly to Adora, but Catra could feel that Shadow Weaver thought _she_ was that kind of troublemaker. "Sex is dangerous. It spreads diseases, distracts cadets from their training and causes conflicts among the troops. That's why it's not allowed".  


"But... what does sex have anything to do with...this?"  


"Oh, right. Women like you only stop bleeding during pregnancy - when their bodies have to nurture a child, another life. It is said that the blood it's like food for the baby"  


"Babies drink blood???"  


"Stop interrupting me, Catra. Adora, listen to me - have you kissed anyone?"  


"What? No!", replied Adora, feeling nervous. Why was Shadow Weaver asking her if she had broken the rules?  


"Good girl", said the sorceress patting Adora's head. "You are still a child, but this... this a signal that you are growing. There are some things you won't understand and may seem confusing. Maybe someday you will start to think about kissing someone. Or someone will try to kiss you and touch your body". She took Adora's face with both hands." _You must not allow it_. Remember, you are both soldiers of the Horde. Your mission is to defeat princesses and lead Lord Hordak to victory. You must abstain from any distraction. And you have to be careful, specially with men".  


"Huh? Why?"  


"Not only sex is dangerous, Adora. For a woman sex is painful, especially if it is her first time. But for men, sex is pleasurable... that's why they obsess about it as if it were a good thing". Shadow Weaver took Adora by the shoulders, gripping them hard. "They are always thinking about sex, no matter how innocent a man may look. Some men are ready to force themselves on women if necessary. Besides, your bleeding means you can get pregnant. Neither a pregnant woman nor a mother can fight. They become weak. Distracted. Emotional. Giving birth is dangerous too - some women and babies die".  


Shadow Weaver caressed Adora's cheek. "Never be alone with a man, Adora. Don't you dare kiss him or show any affection - behaviors like those lead to others and... it will get messy. Only troublemakers do these things and they _pay_ for it. So...if something like this happens or if you think about doing it, you must tell me. Understood?"  


"Y-yes, Shadow Weaver", said Adora weakly. This was a lot to process.  


"Good girl. You are exempt from training for the rest of the day. And tomorrow, just in case. _You_ -added the sorceress looking at Catra- _are not_ ".  


"But why? What if she needs help?", cried Catra. Of course, Shadow Weaver ignored her complaints.  


"You can stay in my room if you want, Adora. But be aware this is a one-time exception. Next time you must train as usual. Grow familiar with the sensations of your body and ask the nurse for towels when the time is approaching. Do you understand? Good. You can stay here until the pills work. Catra, come with me. You have to train", commanded the sorceress.  


The cat-girl looked at Adora, unwilling to leave her alone. She forced a smile and mouthed an "I'll be OK" so Catra would go with their foster mother.  


Shadow Weaver and Catra had left the infirmary behind a while ago when the sorceress spoke again, without looking at her.  


"Make sure no man comes near her. If that ever happens, you will pay for it".  


Catra clenched her teeth. She got in all fours and passed Shadow Weaver, then looked back at her, eyes gleaming in the darkness, before going away.  


"You don't need to tell me that".  


******

Adora came back just in time for dinner. She did nothing much in the infirmary, mostly sleeping. She still felt heavier and bloated, but at least the pain had mostly gone away.

Before she left, the nurse gave her more pills ("Take one before going to bed - that way you'll be able to sleep") and little towels to put on her panties.  


"Hey, where have you been?", asked Lonnie when she sat by her. "Catra said you were sick"  


Adora looked at the cat-girl, who just shrugged her shoulders and kept eating the brown ration bars they had for dinner.  


Of course they noticed she didn't train today -she trained every day, even if she was not in her best shape. She became antsy if she didn't do some workout. She still remembered that time she sprained her ankle. It wasn't serious, but the nurse insisted she had to rest just in case. It was the most boring day _ever_.  


But today was different. She stayed on the stretcher, waiting for the pills to work and she actually fell asleep, probably because the night before her tummy hurt too much.  


Lonnie still had this questioning look on her face. Adora didn't really want to give explanations and certainly not in the dinning room with Kyle and Rogelio. For once, she was glad Catra and Lonnie didn't get along.  


"I've had stomachache for some days and today I felt worse, so I stayed in the infirmary"  


"Really? That's not like you at all. Are you OK now?"  


"Meh. I'm not really hungry, but I feel better now. Thanks for asking".  


Fortunately, they didn't pressure her to give more explanations. She looked at Rogelio and Kyle while they told her about today's training session.  


_Some are ready to force themselves on women if necessary_. The memory gave her goosebumps.  


"Adora? Do I have something on my face?", asked Kyle after a moment of awkward silence.  


"Wha- no. No. Uuuh, I'm going to shower, I wanna go to bed early so tomorrow I can train with you guys", she faked a smile.  


"You don't need to, right?", asked Catra with an annoyed look.  


" _But I want to_. It's OK, I'm fine. See you at the dorms!"  


At the locker room, Adora looked silently at her naked body in the mirror while she pondered about the talk with Shadow Weaver.  


Since last year, she had started to become taller than other girls. She had breast buds, while others, like Catra, were still flat-chested. She even had some hair _down there_.  


And now... she bled too.  


That was supposed to be special - _the bad kind of special_. She didn't really understand why it happened to her. What did she do to deserve it?  


Adora was proud of her body. She was getting stronger and bigger and she was able to put a fight against anybody. Her mentors praised her abilities and her quick-thinking. In a few years, she would see active duty and would help train younger cadets. She hoped to become a Force Captain one day, the very best. She hoped to fight along Lord Hordak and crush the princesses and free Etheria.  


But her body was betraying her. It ached with no wound, because apparently it wanted her to become something else than a strong warrior. Why would she want to have a baby?  


She would endure the pain. And, of course, she had _never_ thought about having sex. She was no troublemaker.  


But the scariest thing was...what about Rogelio and Kyle? Shadow Weaver had told her that, as they grew up, guys thought more and more about sex. _Did they?_ Had they thought about her body that way - that they could grope her and do as they pleased? What if she was too friendly and they hoped to have sex one day? The idea had never crossed her mind until the talk, but now she felt uneasy around them.  


_'How can you trust someone if you think they may hurt you?'_  


"Adora, what are you waiting for? Everybody showered already..."  


Lonnie's voice broke into her thoughts. "Ah, sorry", apologized the blonde.  


_'What about Lonnie? Does she have the bloody moon too? Should I warn her about Kyle and Rogelio, just in case?'_  


Adora preferred to shower by day instead of night (though at winter it didn't matter because the water was freezing cold), but she had not done it that morning for obvious reasons and she felt too dirty between her legs to wait for tomorrow.  


She watched the blood go down to the drain while she thought that growing up wasn't easy. Years ago, her main worry was finding Catra before dinner after a long day of hide-and-seek. Yesterday, it was to keep on training to defeat one day the Queen of Bright Moon.  


Today, princesses were a distant menace.  


*****

Leila was one of the kindest soldiers of the Horde, at least with the cadets. She was really popular with the youngest.   


As a senior, she helped with lessons and, as a soldier, she always had some interesting story to tell them about their missions. So she was used to some of them approaching her asking for advice.  


Leila felt sorry for the younger cadets, whom mostly were orphans adopted by the Horde. Most of them didn't know anything except the Fright Zone. They didn't know about real food either. And...they didn't know about war. People that had been in the battlefield just had _that look_.  


Of course, being that popular with younger, impressionable cadets had its benefits. It felt good to have someone who admired you and was ready to do you favors, like helping you getting tobacco and sweets for smuggling.  


Still, she tried to keep her distance. Firstly, because the higher-ups found her behaviour suspicious, even when she wasn't breaking any rule. She knew she had never been promoted to Force Captain because of that.  


And secondly - some younger cadets were a pain in the ass. Like the cat-girl who had been following her all evening after dinner.  


Leila saw that the kid was good at stealthing... but she wasn't _that good_. She laughed when she noticed her tiny ears moving behind the corner.  


"Hey... I've noticed you following me. Should I be worried?", she chuckled while looking absent-mindedly to the sky.  


The cat-girl left her hideout. "No. I just want to ask some things".  


"Well... I'm really busy today"  


"You are not", said the girl annoyed. "You are only smoking and looking at the sunset"  


Busted. She put the cigarette out. She didn't remember the name, but she knew her - she was one of Shadow Weaver's wards. They stuck together most of the time - in fact, it was rare to see her without the other one.  


"Fine. But I have some business to take care of soon, so... keep it short and simple".  


And then the cat-girl said with a deadly serious face:  


"I want you to tell me about sex"  


The soldier just burst out laughing.  


"WHAT. _You've got to be kidding me_. Aren't you a bit young for that, kitty?"  


"I-It's not because I want to do it!!!! I just want to know more about it!!!"  


"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, they could hear you. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiight_. I still think you are too young"  


"Then I'll ask someone else".  


Leila sighed. This wasn't good. Why would anyone tell a young cadet about sex? And one of Shadow Weaver's children no less. It was dangerous if the higher-ups noticed.  


The cat-girl hadn't left yet. In fact, she seemed conflicted, like she didn't have elsewhere to go.  


Oh, she knew that feeling. She was feeling sorry for her. She seemed to have no friends, except for Shadow Weaver's other protégée.  


In fact, the sorceress didn't seem to like her. Leila knew why. Soldiers and cadets talked, after all. Apparently she was good at fighting, but she had no respect. She was regarded as a troublemaker, even a potential deserter. But, for some reason, they kept her. Well...they were at war, after all.  


Maybe she was a spy? A not particularly good one. Well, two could play that game.

"Young cadet... you know it is forbidden, right? What do you want to know?", she lowered her voice. "Is this because someone has... you know... asked you to do it? I can help yo-".  


"No! I just... heard some things. And I want to confirm some information".  


"For example?"  


"Why is it forbidden?"  


"Ooooh, well. Uh... It can create conflict among troops. Diseases. Uh...really bad stuff. _Just don't do it_ "  


"But people of the Horde have sex, right? Why?". The child was no idiot and she seemed to ask out of curiosity more than anything else.  


"Uuuuuh...people say it feels good. So... yeah. Sometimes it happens. But they try to keep it a secret from everybody, just in case. Usually the Fright Zone is not a good place... I mean, there's a lot of dark corners, but there also are cameras everywhere and too many people to hear you".  


"Hear?"  


"Oh, some people are really _loud_...", Leila laughed, then cleared her throat. The cat-girl seemed puzzled. "You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, right? Well, kiddo... _what do you know?_ "  


"Well... t-that... that men put their weenies inside women. That it hurts. And that's how babies are made".  


So... that information seemed to come from a higher-up. Or someone who had not gotten laid for the longest time. Or somebody who had bad sex all the time.  


Poor kid. The cat-girl was no spy. She was just a confused child. Just like Leila was at her age.  


"... well, that information is a bit... _incomplete_. Yes, if a man puts the penis inside a woman you can make a baby, but there are ways to prevent it. Yes, it does hurt, _sometimes_ , but as I said, people want to have sex because _it feels good_. So good you want to do it all the time but you can't because, you know, we are at war and you could be caught. Some force captains are less strict about it, but it's better to keep it a secret. And of course nobody wants a baby... BUT, you know what? Girls can have sex with each other too. And of course boys. So you can have a good time and don't worry about that..."  


"Wait... girls can have sex?", asked the cadet puzzled.  


"Yes"  


"And how is that supposed to work?"  


_Oh. Good question_. Maybe she should tell her to ask Scorpia... but she wasn't sure that Scorpia had done it at all.  


"Well... I'm not into girls, so, I can't give you details... but I heard about it. In fact, _I heard it_. It seemed _really_ fun", she laughed. That poor cat-girl seemed really confused. How are you supposed to explain sex to someone that young? "I guess they just touch each other...uuuh...It is like... tickles? But _waaay_ better".  


The kid didn't seem to like tickles at all, but she still had questions. "And they can't get pregnant?"  


"Haha, nooo. You would need magic for that... but, honestly, who would want to use magic to have a baby? _Pfff_. That's for princesses... having sex is dangerous enough...".  


The cat-girl decided she had heard enough, so she turned back. "Thank you".  


Leila called her with a whistle.  


"Hey, kitty. If you want to have sex...which ... _AHEM...obviously you shouldn't because it's forbidden_... well, if you wanna do it anyways, it's better with a good friend. It's kinda scary at first... _or so I heard_. Plus, _hypothetically_ you would need someone you can trust because you are breaking the rules", she winked. Then she thought of another piece of advice. "And do it on a mission. That way it's easier to hide from the rest. You can pretend you were exploring or just making sure there were no enemies around".  


The cadet bendt her head. "But... I'm still training. I'm not going on a mission in years".  


"Yeah, I know. I still think you are a bit young to ask about these things... but, hey, who am I to judge? Just remember", she added wiking again "I told you _not to do it_ ".  


****

The bell rang, signaling the end of the curfew. Just in time, before the lights went out, Catra climbed to her bed, above Adora's. The blonde gave her a questioning look, but Catra pretended not to notice.

They waited until last minute conversations died and the first snores could be heard. Then the cat-girl went down again and sat at the end of Adora's bed.

"Hey, Adora. How are you feeling?", she asked, putting a hand on Adora's belly. The blonde thought it felt nice against the light cramps she still felt. She had taken the pill just before going to bed.  


"Not bad. Where have you been?"  


"Oh, _you know_. Here and there...", said the cat-girl, playing it cool.

"Pfff. OK. Goodnight", replied Adora, lying on the bed again. A minute later, she felt Catra lying next to her. Adora could see her eyes reflecting one of the lights outside the bedroom.  


"So... I investigated", Catra whispered.  


"About what?"  


"Sex"  


Adora frowned. "You are gonna get in trouble, Catra..."  


"It's OK. Guess what - Shadow Weaver was lying. I asked people and _they have sex_ ", started to explain the cat girl. "Not here in the Fright Zone- when they go to a mission. It's true that it is forbbiden, but they do it anyway because _it feels good_ -even to _women_!"  


"Really?" Adora was a bit skeptical. She wondered with whom had Catra talked. Probably someone who didn't exactly respect the rules. She really hoped Shadow Weaver would never know that Catra was asking people about that.  


"Yeah. Oh, the baby part is also true. But girls can have sex with other girls and they don't get pregnant unless they use magic. So... we can try it if you want. When you feel better", said Catra to cheer up Adora before remembering that she still had no idea how that worked. Yet.  


Adora sighed and turned her head to the bed above. "Yeah, maybe...", she said. Catra noticed her mind was elsewhere.  


They stayed quiet for a moment.  


"Adora? What's wrong?"  


"It's just... what Shadow Weaver told us about men...how are we supposed to train with them and fight alongside them if they wanna hurt you?  


"Adora... those are lies", Catra came closer. "Do you seriously think Kyle or Rogelio would try to hurt you?"  


"Well, they _try_ during training...", the blonde replied.

"But that's training for the war. The two of us, we fight too. But outside training, do you think they would force you? I mean... _Kyle?_ He's too scared every time you two get paired off. And you are far stronger than them, Adora. I bet you can destroy anyone's nuts". Adora chuckled a little. Catra took Adora's hand. "And if they ever try to hurt you, I swear I'm going to kill them. You look out for me and I look out for you...remember?"  


Yeah. Catra was right. Adora was a bit relieved. She had to have some faith in their teammates and in her own strength. _Catra was right_.  


"Thanks"  


"You're welcome. Hey...it's OK if I stay here? Just in case you need to go to the infirmary again".

They chuckled. What a day.  


"Please, stay", replied Adora. "Just...can you...can you put your hand on my belly again? It hurts a little, but the warmth feels good...".  


"OK"  


Catra slipped herself under the sheets, behind Adora's back and put her hand on her lower stomach, caressing Adora's fingers too.

Adora could not believe she was so tired of doing nothing and just... _being in her head_. She was definitely going to train tomorrow.

She could hear Catra's faint purr just behind her neck and felt her tail over her leg. She focused on her friend's warmth and her mind drifted until all she could see was black.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote a fic about PERIODS. I thought it could be fun. And then Shadow Weaver started to talk about sex. Yeah. FUN. Ahem.
> 
> Special thanks to Amber - you look out for me, I look out for you :)


End file.
